hidden_city_mystery_of_shadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Atelier Delamode
Ranks This table shows the energy, experience, and coins for each rank of the location name. These will be different depending on a player’s rank and if they participated in the 2020 February event. *Energy is different for different plays depending on what their personal level is in-game. (Ex. Level 9 may have lower energy cost throughout the event, and level 50, may have a higher energy cost throughout the event) Therefore this chart is not going to be the same for everyone during an event. Hidden Items Birdcage * On floor to left of 3-tier table * Near the window, behind the green dress * Top of window Candy * On second shelf on right table * On center large table * Top left railroad, above the green dress * On the coffee table, before couch Carpetbag * On green dress behind couch * Behind the dog * On top railroad Champagne * On coffee table * Before the bottom of stairs * In the green curtains, just above the tassel Cigarette Case *On right side of table *On center of table *On the sofa Coffee Cup *On center large table *On the coffee table in front of the couch *Drawn on the purple right dress *On the 2nd bottom shelf of bookcase behind the bust with the purple hat Doll * Right side on couch * On bottom of stairs * Top of stairs * On the large table, left edge Fan * On display pillow of center table * On floor next to the dog * In the left arm of the purple dress Flute * On the central large table * On the middle tier of the round table to the right of the dog * On the railing at the top of the staircase Fur Boa * Blue, shoulders of center mannequin * Green, hanging on railing top left of large window Gift * On floor in front of coffee table * On the rail at top right (white and red) * Against the rail above green dress * On the furniture behind foreground table Harp * To the left of the top of the stairs * In the left green curtains Iron * On floor in front of coffee table * Before bottom of stairs * On top stair * Upper left corner against railing Jug of Lemonade * On coffee table * Behind jewelry box on front table * On shelf behind purple dress * To the left of the front table 'Keys' * In trinket box on left side of central large table * Hanging on top left corner of far left cabinet * Bottom center between middle pillows of display table * On belt of front right mannequin * Hanging on railing to the left of small window Love Letters * On the sofa * On the central large table * Near the dog * On the wall near purple dress * Under the balcony above the blue dress Padlock * Second shelf of right table * Hanging center of top left railing * Leaning against trinket box on large display table Peacock * Left side on couch * Flying in front of the background room * Behind the round table Phonograph *Right side of coffee table *Near green dress, behind the couch Pincushion * Hanging on tieback of left curtain panel on large window Scissors * Against left box on round foreground table * On display pillow of front table * Around the neck of purple dress * In the blue curtains Sewing Machine * On Table * At right of the couch * On center of top rail * To the right of the blue dress in the back Soda * On front table left of the jewelry box * Atop the candelabra on the right * Spilled, to the left of the sofa Suspenders * Center back of couch * Hanging on top of pneumatic tubes to the right of the blue dress Two Doves * On table as a statue * Above the couch Umbrella # Leaning against curtain in large window (gold) # Against the green dress (green) # Above blue dress on edge of balcony # Leaning against railing on bottom step # Lower left, leaning on desk (gold/red) # Bottom center, on display pillow (gold/green) Key Map Ranks Gallery AtD Rank I_2.png|Rank I AtD Rank II_2.png|Rank II Atelier_RankIII.png|Rank III Silhouette Gallery This gallery is for difficult silhouettes only. LOGO-HiddenCitySilh.png|Add silhouettes here Item Drops Related Pages *Hidden City Home *Hidden City Info *Upper City *Locations *Events Category:Upper City Locations Category:Event Locations